


Mating

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Pon Farr, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jim wakes up near the end.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 9
Kudos: 256





	Mating

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He can’t quite tell if everything hurts or if he’s numb—his body _aches_ , his channel sore, his limbs stiff, but a calming balm washes over him and lets it all ebb away. He can still feel the remnants of Spock _inside him_ —physical leftovers caked down his thighs and the ghost of Spock’s very essence in his mind. Their bond pulses, rippling and warm—Jim’s entire body is searing hot. He can feel the bond alerting his lover to his presence, but it’s not enough. He squints his eyes open to the dim lights of Spock’s stifling quarters. He calls brokenly, “ _Spock_...”

“I am here, _t’hy’la._ ” The bed dips, and suddenly Spock is there, beside him, under the same sheet that’s draped over Jim’s waist. Spock’s hand reaches across him, cupping his cheek, and gently turns his face. Jim’s lashes flutter closed. Spock presses against him, pecking his forehead. Spock soothingly thumbs his sweat-slicked skin and tells him, “You still require rest.”

Jim licks his lips. He needs water, a bath, and maybe to sleep for an entire week. But he can feel that it’s not over yet. Spock’s _pon farr_ has somewhat diminished, but it hasn’t left. Through the point where Spock touches him, everything’s intensified, and he can feel the raging fervor of Spock’s _desire_. He’s already holding back. Jim can’t leave him stranded. Jim rasps, “Do you need me...?”

“That is alright.” Another fleeting kiss to his cheek, then his nose. He loves when Spock’s like this—so tender and dedicated, though he also loves his feral beast in the midst of ragged sex. Spock murmurs, “I am very fortunate.”

He withdraws from Jim. Slowly, he moves across the mattress—Jim’s eyes flicker open again to watch him climb over Leonard. Leonard groans, sprawled out not far from Jim, lying on his back and looking exactly as ravaged as Jim is. His skin is flushes, eyes dilated, lashes heavy, sweat everywhere, and the worst of it: he’s covered in pink-red bruises from Spock’s teeth and hands. Jim can feel every one of the marks on his own body, and he cherishes them all. He watches Spock maneuver in and the sheet lift up—Jim can tell that Leonard’s legs are being spread and hiked open. Leonard’s head tilts back, grinding into the pillow, body arching and breath hitching as Spock fills him up again. Jim moans almost as loud as Leonard, because he can _feel_ it. The three of them are all bonded now, irreparably tied together. Spock lovingly brushes stray strands of dark hair out of Leonard’s eyes but purrs to Jim, “Leonard has not taken as much as you have. He can handle more yet.”

Leonard groans, “I’m also older—when do I get a damn _break_?”

Jim almost laughs. He can see clearly how much Leonard loves it, but he fully understands—it’s so much more than either of them was prepared for. It doesn’t matter. Jim doesn’t regret it. Jim _adores_ it. He almost wishes it would always be like this, every time Spock got hard, but then neither Jim nor Leonard would be able to walk anymore, much less run a starship. Spock begins mouthing at Leonard’s neck, working up to his mouth, and then Spock’s pinning both of Leonard’s hands down against the bed and intertwining their fingers. Jim watches, dazed and delirious, as they share a messy string of kisses back and forth. Spock’s tongue slips in and out of Leonard’s mouth with expert skill, but Leonard eventually rises up to meet Spock halfway. The two of them make out like the best of Jim’s wet dreams. There are few things he loves more than watching his lovers kiss. 

Leonard suddenly shudders, whimpers, turning his head away and going tense. Jim can hear the slapping sounds faltering, and then slick, wet noises as Spock fills him up again. Jim knows Leonard’s painted their sheets. The bed’s already a mess. Jim can feel several drying patches around himself but doesn’t have the strength to move. Spock kisses Leonard’s feverish skin right through it, until Bones whines, “Spock, no, I can’t... no more...”

Spock slowly nods. He cups Leonard’s face and bestows one final, lasting kiss, then pulls back. The sheets rise as he pulls out. The room stinks, and the smell’s gotten worse, but it’s become Jim’s whole world and all of this fits into it. Jim can tell that his beloved first officer is still hard. 

He extends one lazy hand and mumbles, “C’mere, baby.”

Spock pauses, giving Jim a skeptical eye, as though trying to protect him from himself. Jim’s already been fucked so many times in one night that he’s not sure he’ll ever tighten up again. But he can feel Spock’s lust and Leonard’s exhaustion and wants nothing more than to save them both. He breathes, “Please.”

Spock crawls forward. He kisses Jim with a fire that Jim can only share emotionally, and then Jim has his _t’hy’la_ inside him again while his human boyfriend snuggles up to his side to sleep.


End file.
